


wrong number, sorry.

by legitnayeon



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band), TWICE (Band)
Genre: Accidental Relationship, Alternate Universe - College/University, Drunk Texting, F/F, Jennie is a useless gay, Lisa gets drunk a lot I'm sorry, Lisa is also a useless gay but is DOM! energy and HOT, Lisa is secretly a softie, lisa & jennie are both dancers, text au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-19 02:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22904014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legitnayeon/pseuds/legitnayeon
Summary: Lisa is a confident, crazy, and extroverted dancer attending the best dancing colleges in Korea.Jennie is the daughter of the most famous dancing couple known to Korea.Lisa sends a text to the fake number a girl gave her at a party and ends up getting the number to the girl she's wanted to be (with) since her birth.
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa, more relationships to come!!
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26





	1. are you actually joking rn

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, BLINKS! Welcome to another ride with me! I'm excited to share this story with you and I'm excited to share where it goes. I have other stories, most unfinished, but feel free to check those out! I plan to update one every week/two weeks, but updates probably won't be constant. More characters will be added eventually & relationships as well. I hope you enjoy!

Lisa planned to get hammered at the party. She really did. She drank the beers unmercifully, totally drunk by the first hour or so of the party. What she did not plan on, though, was the pounding headache the next morning. And the total blackout. It actually hurt her head to think; she didn't even want to imagine what moving would feel like. 

She couldn't even picture last night, which was something that wasn't that uncommon for Lisa. Getting drunk is practically her middle name. 

She hears the soft buzz of her phone on the bed stand beside her bed. She groans softly (making sure to not be too loud; her roommates are probably asleep). She lifts her head slowly, careful of her headache. 

She sees just under a thousand texts from her friends and numbers she doesn't even recognize. Which is, once again, totally normal. She scrolls through the groupchat with her friends. 

**Yeri:** Lisa?????

 **Yeri:** Lisa where tf are you we've been looking for you for like thirty mins???

 **Yeri:** Lisa???? 

**5 missed calls from Kim Yerim**

**10 missed FaceTime calls from Kim Yerim**

**Chaeyoung:** lisa pls tell me you're safe

 **Chaeyoung:** its been four hours since we last saw you 

**Chaeyoung:** lisa its nearly 4am...

 **Chaeyoung:** lisa... we're going back to the dorm now please be safe 

**10 missed calls from Park Chaeyoung**

**4 missed FaceTime calls from Park Chaeyoung**

**Jisoo:** Lisa???? Where r u??? 

**Jisoo:** Lisa!! Text us back please!?

 **Jisoo:** Lisa!!!!!!!!!

**37 missed calls from Kim Jisoo**

**24 missed FaceTime calls from Kim Jisoo**

Lisa groans, scrolling through the contact-less texts as well. 

**#82-634-2365:** hey ;;;) so when r we doing that date bb

**#82-938-9243:** hey bbgirl... where r those pics?

**#82-398-8973:** ughhh just thinkin abt u is making me go mad bb whered u go 

She skips nearly a hundred random texts (because of the fact that they have a picture attached) and then falls upon one unlike all the rest. 

**#82-993-7845:**....

 **#82-993-7845:** wrong number

Lisa fears her life as she clicks what she sent the number. She feels her heart fall to her feet. 

"Shit," she grumbles. She stares down at what appears to be Lisa's drunk attempt at a hookup. 

**Me:** hey bbgirl tonite @ my dorm? my roommtae is outta town an i can b all ursssssss

Lisa probably just got a number and put it in wrong; she's done that countless times. 

Lisa groans again and types back a reply. 

**Me:** i am so so so so so so so so so sorry. i was at a party last night and i must've texted you on accident. 

She puts her phone back down onto her dresser and groans for what feel like the hundredth time. 

She's surprised to hear her phone buzz lightly. 

**#82-993-7845:** nono thats fine i got a lot of texts last night so i'm assuming whoever "gave you their number" was giving out a fake one

 **#82-993-7845:** youre the only one to apoligize

Lisa smiles. 

**Me:** not everyone that goes to the parties i go to have that much common decency

**#82-993-7845:** to be expected 

**#82-993-7845:** college party? 

**Me:** yup 

**#82-993-7845:** what college? 

**Me:** dancers of korea 

**Me:** its run by kim youngjin and kim jihoon

**#82-993-7845:** oh i go there too! 

**Me:** oh really!!?? what year are you?

**#** **82-993-7845:** tenth year 

Lisa freezes. Ten whole years. She must be either a few years older than her or really really talented to get into the school that early. 

**Me:**...whoa 

**Me:** whats your name

**#82-993-7845:**....i know it sounds sus but i'd really prefer not to say

 **#82-993-7845:** i dont want you to treat me any different than you do now because of who i am

**Me:** dude i dont care obv ur super talented because you're a ten year

 **Me:** im a seventh year trust me i get weird treatment all the time cause of it 

**#82-993-7845:** maybe sometime after i get to know you better... for now you can call me mandu. only my close friends call me that, so i guess youre special 

**#82-993-7845:** whats your name 

**Me:** lalisa 

**Me:** manoban 

**#82-993-7845:** oh we have classes together

**Me:** to make up for the name, how about you say which ones we have, then

 **Me:** ill be on the lookout 

**#82-993-7845:** im going to go ahead and say i think prob all of them? 

**#82-993-7845:** cause unless ur in the lower level classes, every senior should end up in the same classes, am i right? 

**Me:** yep i'm just stupid 

"Lisa!" Lisa hears Rosé's voice in her doorway. She turns around slowly, suddenly aware of her headache again. 

"Hey, Rosie," Lisa replies softly. "Was I a lot last night?" 

"Almost too much," Rosé giggles. She waddles to the end of Lisa's bed and smiles. "Did you have fun last night, at least?" 

"Can't remember much, so I'm assuming so." 

Rosé laughs. "You really need to stop getting drunk like that, Lisa. I'm serious. You were out until like 7AM." 

"Oh god..." Lisa groans. "What time is it, then." 

Rosé answers hesitantly. "Four?" 

"Slept the whole day away." 

"...maybe just take a break from partying for a bit, Lisa," Rosé says. "We're getting nervous that maybe...you're an alcoholic? Are you addicted to alcohol, Lisa, cause if so we can get you help and-" 

"I'm not an alcoholic, Rosé. I could just as easily not drink than drink. I just choose to." 

"So you're saying the next party we go to, you won't drink?" 

"I never said that." 

"So you're saying you won't and you can't." 

"I'm not saying that either."

"Lisa..." 

"I know, Rosie. You're worried and I get it, but I'm just having fun, I promise." 

"Lisa, but you're just hooking up with people left and right. What if you get pregnant or something?" 

"I won't, Rosie. I'm fine." 

Rosé sighs and puts a hand on Lisa's leg. 

"We were nervous last night." 

"I saw the calls and texts this morning. I didn't see them until now." 

"All that matters is that you're safe, Lili," Rosé kisses Lisa's forehead lightly. "We all love you a lot and the thought of losing our best friend to the stupidity alcohol ensues is not the greatest thought." 

"I know." 

Rosé smiles at Lisa and laughs. "We were glad to hear you barging through the doors last night." Rosé gets off the bed and walks towards Lisa's door. "Yeri and Jisoo are cooking dinner. When you feel up for it, we left you some medicine and water in the bathroom. Food will be ready in like an hour, but take your time." 

"Have I mentioned lately how much I love you three? Cause if not, I love you so much it hurts. You are the best human beings to ever walk the earth," Lisa says. "And tell the girls I'm open to cuddles please? My head hurts and I need the love of my best friends to heal me." 

"You're unbelievable, Lalisa," Rosé rolls her eyes. "Just try to make it to dinner." 

"Yes, mom," Lisa replies smugly. 

"I will punch you, hangover or not." 

Lisa only sighs in reply. As Rosé walks out the door, Lisa hears another buzz from her phone.

**#82-993-7845:** knowing the student you are in class, no, lalisa manoban, you are not stupid at all 

**#82-993-7845:** youre the only student i think even has a chance to compete against me 

**Me:** do i smell a challenge?

**#82-993-7845:** no absolutely not 

**#82-993-7845:** but i'll be sure to give you hints about who i am as we're in class 

**Me:** thats not fair... i dont know who you are

**#82-993-7845:** and im going to make a game out of it

 **#82-993-7845:** if you guess who i am, i'll tell you the honest yes or no response 

**Me:**...seulgi? 

**#82-993-7845:** no i'm not yeri's love of her life

 **#82-993-7845:** here's a hint, tho, you prob follow me on all your social medias 

**Me:**...i follow everyone at our school 

**#82-993-7845:** sucks to be you then 

**#82-993-7845:** i hope you guess soon... id like to be friends


	2. hey,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jennie and Lisa have a bit of a competition and end up creating something they never thought possible.

"Manoban," the teacher says once again. "Center. We're switching roles this class. Kim, left center. You take Lisa's old role." 

Jennie nods and stands beside Lisa. "Doing a little switcharoo, eh?" Jennie laughs. "You think you can handle my part? It's fast." 

"I know I can. Can you handle mine, though? It's gonna take a lot to live up to my emotion on stage."

Jennie's eyebrow flicks up, seemingly trying to look intimidating. "You think I can't live up to your talent? Just watch the mirror and you'll see otherwise." 

"I will," Lisa replies. "And that's the best part cause' I'm not even going to be watching myself and I'll still to better than you." 

Jennie scoffs. "We'll see." 

"Kim, Manoban, shut up and get in the starting position," the teacher rolls her eyes and stands back, ready to start. 

Lisa gets into her position quickly and eyes Jennie in the mirror. A perfect stance, as usual.

The music starts and Lisa gets into the groove, making sure to do everything Jennie does, but better. She watches Jennie every now and then and she can see the playfulness in her eyes as they start to compete against each other slightly, changing a move or a facial expression. 

Lisa makes the mistake of watching Jennie dance during the beat drop. She feels her stomach drop to her toes. She knew she was gay, but now she's definitely sure of it. 

She sees Jennie smirk at her through the mirror. 

"Can't handle my part?" Jennie asks breathlessly, still dancing perfectly despite the fact that she's talking. "I told you I'm better than you." 

"No," Lisa replies even more breathlessly than Jennie. It's practically in a forced whisper. She's struggling to keep up at this point, but she knows she has to prove Jennie wrong. To prove to her teacher that she can handle the center position as a more permanent position. 

"Are you sure about that?" Lisa can feel Jennie's confidence through her voice. 

"Yes," Lisa nearly chokes on her words. "I'm positive." 

Lisa notices Jennie just simply go harder as the song progresses. Lisa struggles to keep up. She knows she'll pass out if she keeps going like this for much longer. 

"You look like you're dying," Yeri says from behind her. "You never go this hard, Li, calm down." 

Lisa takes a deep breath, starting to see stars. 

She hears a laugh from Jennie. "Yeah, Li. You heard Yeri." 

Lisa is infuriated by this comment. She feels a rush of adrenaline from her anger at the most appropriate possible time in the song. The ending, which is the center's dance solo.

Lisa steps forward confidently and she can feel the dancer's nervousness behind her. She knows everyone is thinking the same thing: can she live up to Jennie's part?

And holy shit does Lisa make Jennie seem like she hasn't been dancing for her entire life. 

Lisa gets out of her position and dances sassily at the other dancers, creating a comfortable energy in the room. It seems like everyone takes a collective exhale. 

She recognizes the audio and knows the song is soon to end, so she returns to the center and gets into her ending position perfectly. 

She hears the heavy breathing of everyone around her. Her teacher claps quickly from the back. 

"That was perfect, Lisa!" she exclaims. "Everyone, you see what Lisa just did? Do that. She interacted with you all and made everything more interesting and lighter on stage. Very good job, Lisa. You show your seven years here well." 

"Thank you, Ms. G," Lisa replies, blushing from the amount of sudden attention on her now. 

Jisoo gives her 'the look,' which is a silent way of her being pretending to be annoyed, but secretly proud. 

"Good job, Lalisa," Jennie says. Lisa can tell she isn't being sarcastic or snarky. "We should probably alternate center for our next songs." 

Lisa smiles. She isn't being snarky. "Wow...wow really? That means... a lot coming from you." 

"From _me?"_

"I mean you're Jennie Kim, the best dancer known to Korea. The IT girl of this century. You're the daughter of the dancers that inspired me to dance. I mean, so yeah it means a lot coming from you.Sorry if I sounded sassy." Lisa laughs shyly. 

Lisa notices the blush on Jennie cheek. "I..." Jennie only just smiles at Lisa, "I think you're the first person to say that without screaming, crying, and begging for my autograph." She laughs shyly. "I have to walk around with body guards ten times the size of me just because basically no one is human around me."

"Well you're human, so that's how I'll treat you. I don't care if... I don't care if like Rihanna bumped into me on the street. I'd treat her like a human being because I know that's what well-known people want."

Jennie's smile only widens. "Wow." 

"I know, right? I think even you would freak out and you're basically the Rihanna of Korea." 

Jennie laughs. "Got me there." 

Lisa can't help but smile. 

"Lili!" Rosé yells from the other side of the room. Yeri and Jisoo are beside her. "Are you coming to lunch with us?" 

Lisa looks over at her friends and then back at Jennie. "Care to join us?" 

Jennie's smile gets even brighter. "I don't have my guards, though." 

Lisa looks over at her friends and wave them over. They all rush over. 

"Anyone into being the body guards of Jennie so that we could take her to lunch?" Lisa asks, smiling nervously at her friends. 

They all look at one another, seemingly confused as to why Lisa was talking to the daughter of the most well-known dancing couple in the first place. 

Yeri finally speaks up. "Hell yeah." 

"I'm going to tell my grandkids about this," Jisoo adds. "Guarding _the_ Jennie Kim." 

"It's not much of a big deal.... uh... Jisoo, right?" Jennie replies.

Jisoo nods and smiles. "Yup." 

"And Yeri and Rosé?" Jennie asks. 

"Yep," Yeri and Rosé respond at the same time. 

"Awesome to meet you all," Jennie replies. "But are you sure you can... actually guard me?" 

Yeri laughs out loud. "I'm basically a yellow belt in karate, Kim. No need to worry." 

Jennie smiles. "Good to know." 

"And once I got suspended for punching a guy in the balls," Jisoo adds. "He wouldn't leave Rosie alone." 

"She's not lying," Yeri says.

"I mean..." Jennie runs her hand through her hair. "I've never like gone out with anyone besides my parents and my guards..." 

"What do you think is even gonna' happen!?" Lisa asks. 

"My parents always said I'll get murdered or something. I don't know," Jennie replies. 

"We never got murdered and we've been without any guards our whole lives," Rosé responds with a laugh. "If it'll make you feel better, borrow Lisa's bucket hat and wear a jacket or something so you're harder to recognize."

"Yeah..." Jennie nods, thinking to herself. "Yeah I'll come along. I just need to change and get my stuff." 

Lisa laughs. "We all do, Jennie. Remember, I just destroyed you and basically replaced you as center." 

Jennie smiles. "As if, Manoban. You just got lucky." 

"Sure thing," Lisa rolls her eyes. All of the girls start to the changing room. 

"Can I tell you a secret, Lisa?" Jennie giggles. 

"Sure." 

"I've never gone out with anyone before." 

"Really?" 

"Only family friends, but they're all dicks that care more about their appearance than their relationships. I've never had any real friends." 

"Well..." Lisa stops in front of her locker and looks at Jennie with a genuine smile. "...I hope we give you the perfect first real friends, then." 


End file.
